


Dogs Like Birds, Warren.

by comets_nix



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: a stupid headcanon, fear of dogs, not even a fic really, probably nightangel, really old, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comets_nix/pseuds/comets_nix
Summary: Who else thinks that Warren would fear dogs because, well- dogs hunt birds, right?(old)





	

How reasonable do you think it would be if Warren was afraid of dogs? Like, I’m a sucker for bird!warren, (give me it if you find any I’ll bless you for life) and birds are afraid of dogs, because well, dogs hunt birds, right?  
I bet he would especially be scared of smaller dogs because of how yappy and loud they can be.  
Just imagine Warren being charged at by an overly excited dachshund, and just backing away until he spreads his wings subconsciously and takes off, no questions asked. Leaving behind his confused and rather surprised friends. (Because Warren hides shit like this)  
I bet if they see a hound dog or certain hunting dog of any kind, he just freezes and his feathers fluff up full height like an angry owl, and all everyone can do is stare at him with the expression of ‘what the hell?’ Warren would probably ignore them and stare dead on at the dog in case it made a move, or got any closer.   
It’s not that Warren WANTED to hate dogs, he just couldn’t help what the animals thought of him. He had tried owning a dog once when he was younger maybe, but he chooses not to think about that. It hadn’t worked out for these very reasons.  
Even the most lovable lab could be happy to see him with a wagging tail and smiling mouth, oblivious to its natural instincts, and he’d still freak out? I’d guess he’d do a thing where he smacks frantically at it and backs away quickly, falling over furniture and yelling curses or excuses of ‘Oh, dogs are stupid I don’t care!’ And, ‘I’m allergic, get it away!’  
Of course none of the group members would notice this obvious yet subtle fear of his, or how every time any animal of the canine family showed up, he’d come up with a random excuse and fly away.  
And he wouldn’t just fly away, he’d fly UP. I bet he’d fly to the highest point he could find as fast as he could, and just sit there after a dog had long gone and been done barking up at him for many minutes.  
And I bet dogs would just CHASE him.  
What predator animal doesn’t love birds?  
I bet big hounds that pop up at the mansion or on their days out, would sprint after poor Warren, who is also sprinting away from this barking beast that is snapping at his giant wings and trying to grab a hold of him, and the group would watch as a frantic Angel with beating wings took off away and into the air as dogs would bark and go after those fancy feathers of his.  
I bet it isn’t until a bad event like this that the team really notices Warren wasn’t just being mean to cute dogs and puppies.  
So obviously they do something about it, because they really do love Warren, right?  
It’s a nice day out, the gang having a blast at a park in the hot sun, going about their business, and Warren of course being too cool for everyone in his black leather and mean expression. But then a dog shows up, maybe a mixed breed, no higher than the knee, and is totally off leash. Warren notices it right away, and immediately tenses up. 'Fold your wings in, don’t move, maybe it will be a good boy and pass by,’ he thinks, but doesn’t show it of course.  
Only this time the others do notice. And so does the dog. As the fluffy beast runs up to Warren, the angel shoots up, getting ready to bolt, just as Kurt himself bamfs in front of Warren, snarling at the dog and stopping it dead in its tracks. The pup would whimper, because Kurt is a down right bad ass, and back away, running off with its tail between its legs because damn it Warren is KURTS, not yours, you dumb dog.  
And Warren would stand in shock as Kurt turns around, beaming up at Warrens blue eyes and flashing his pointed teeth in an award winning grin. “You don’t have to worry about them anymore, ja?” He would say happily.  
And when Warren would look up from Kurt, he’d see all his other friends around him giving reassuring smiles.  
Because to Warren, dogs are terrifying. And it’s taken one too many sharp-toothed mouth fulls of lost feathers to establish that.


End file.
